Ordinary Day
by Doccubus
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Gohan Son, until he jumped to aid of strangers and met face to face with the fiery Videl Satan. Now he will never have an ordinary day ever again.


**I do not own DBZ and any of its characters. **

**Ordinary Day**

"Bye, Gohan," my mother said hugging me tightly as I reached the door.

"Mom, relax, it's just my first day of school, not a fight the save the Earth," I said with a small chuckle.

"It feels the same," my mother said worriedly.

"Hey big brother, when are you gonna teach me how to fly?" Goten said jumping and latching onto my leg.

I chuckled and rubbed his small head affectionately. Man did he look like dad. It pissed Vegeta off. "Soon little bro," I responded.

"Absolutely not! Goten doesn't need to learn how to fly, he's never gonna fight," my mom said firmly. Goten pouted slightly and I gave him a reassuring wink when mom wasn't looking.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later, I have to leave now if I want to make it on time to school," I said gently pulling Goten off of me and giving my mom a gentle kiss on the cheek. I went outside the house as mom and Goten waved goodbye from the doorway. "Nimbus!" I called out to the sky. The orange cloud zoomed down from the sky and landed right in front of me. I jumped onto it and zoomed off into the sky. I used to love taking flights on the nimbus with dad, but after Vegeta came to Earth we just didn't go for flights anymore. After he died, I had such a hard time getting used to his absense. When Krillin suggested that I fly on his nimbus I started using the cloud. Mom was thankful because she was so busy with her own grief and her pregnancy, so Krillin helped in any way he could. The nimbus helped me cope and it wasn't until now, that I decided I wanted to go to public school. Home schooling was great, but I was getting lonely.

As I approached Satan City, I swerved the nimbus to the side and landed on the mountain overlooking the city. I looked at my watch and saw that I was gonna be late so I used my super speed to run down the mountain and stopped a block away from the school in a small alley so no one would see me. I straightened out my Orange Star High Uniform and walked calmly out of the alley onto the sidewalk.

I heard a scream and my saiyan ears pricked up at attention. I looked to the side and I saw the wall of a bank explode and a few masked men with guns ran out with bags of money. The police hid behind their cars shielding their heads from the bullets the robbers were shooting at them. I took off my backpack and prepared to jump in but then froze when I realized I would be recognized. I did not want people to recognzie me from the Cell Games, I'm glad Hercule Satan took the credit. Well, if I was in my super saiyan form, no one would recognize me. That's it! I'm gonna turn super saiyan, beat the shit out of these criminals, go back into the alley, turn back to normal, grab my bag, and go to school. No sweat! I went into the alley and set my bag down, then I powered up rapidly until my eyes turned torquoise and my hair turned blonde.

I fly out of the alley into the sky and landed harshly right in front of the shooting burglars. They yelped in surprise and shot the guns desperately at me. The bullets bounced off me harmlessly and walked toward them. They yelled in fear and shot the weapons more desperately. I just smirked and grabbed the tips of their gun firmly and twisted them upwards. They yelled and tried to run, but I grabbed them quickly by the shirts, flung them backwards. They slammed into the building on the other side of the street and fell on the floor in a heap, unconscious. The cops watched me incredolously and I flew up into the sky and out of sight. I landed in the alley once more, where I resumed my normal form, and grabbed my bag. I walked out into the alley and walked towards school once more.

I noticed the criminals, knocked out inside of the cop cars, and a young woman with long black hair tied in two side ponytails, talking to the police officer. She turned around and looked right at me suspiciously. I froze when her eyes met mine. Wow, she is so beautiful. Her blue eyes twinkled angrily as they met mine and my heart started beating faster. She started walking towards me and I gulped nervously and walked towards the school.

"Hey, hey!" she called out, her voice making my body shudder.

I stopped so as to not look suspicious and turned to look at her. She stood right in front of me and looked at me dead in the eye. I couldn't help but fidget nervously. "New kid," she said rudely, "did you see what happened here?"

"Uh, no," I answered chuckling nervously.

She read right through me and said, "really? Cause the police was telling me about a golden fighter that popped out of the nowhere and had all these powers just like the blonde guy and kid that fought Cell. And they said he was wearing a uniform from my school, which you happen to be wearing now."

"Uh, I'm just a new guy," I said quickly, "and...my hair is not blonde!"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and I scratched my head much like my father. "Um, I'm gonna get to school now," I said nervously walking as quickly as humanly possible to the school. I didn't dare look back because I felt her eyes boring into my back. Oh God, I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of her.

When I arrived at school I went to my first period class and it was alot like a college. The seats were in a semi circle, in the shape of a stadium and there was two seats available in the second to the last row. A guy with long blonde hair was sitting there, with his arms crossed across his chest and a bored expression, and next to him there was a girl with short, curly blonde hair that was giggling loudly about something. When she saw me I noticed her eyes widen slightly and she called out to me, "hey! Cute new boy! Come sit next to me!" I gulped slightly and walked up the steps and sat next to her.

"Hi there, I'm Erasa," she said carressing my arm admiringly.

"Uh," I stuttured, "my name is Gohan."

"What kind of name is Gohan?" the guy said with a scoff.

"Oh and Sharpener is such a great name," Erasa said sarcastically.

Sharpener sat up angrily and looked at me. "Let's see how good you are at sports when we get to gym class," he challenged.

Oh I wish he wouldn't have done that. I would have let him win, but my Saiyan pride wasn't gonna let me do that now. I was starting to relax about the golden fighter incident when all of the sudden that intoxicating girl walked in the room! She's in my class! She looked quite bitter and the teacher just rolled her eyes in annoyance when she stormed in.

"Videl," she said, "just because you are the daughter of Hercule Satan it doesn't mean you can come to class late whenever you feel like it."

Daughter of Hercule Satan? No way!

"I have to keep the streets safe from crime!" Videl responded walking to the steps.

She really is Hercule Satan's daughter.

Videl walked up the steps, then turned her head. When she saw me she froze in her place and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She walked up the steps slowly and sat down next to me.

"Hey Videl," Erasa said, "the new guy is sitting next to us."

"I can see that Erasa," Videl said with a hint of frustration in her voice, "I met him earlier today."

"You did?" Erasa said.

"Yeah he's the golden fighter," Videl said.

"I am not the golden fighter! That's ridiculous!" I said.

"Shh!" The teacher snapped before turning around to write on the chalkboard.

"You can deny it all you want, but I will find out the truth," Videl said.

"Be nice Videl, he's new," Erasa said, "and he's cute."

I blushed deeply and I saw Videl scoff and roll her eyes. "I agree with Videl on this one," Sharpener said, "if she wants to be mean to him, I'll help out."

"You stay out of it Sharpener," Erasa snapped, then turned to Videl and said, "come on now."

Videl sighed in annoyance and said, "fine, what's your name?"

"Gohan Son," I answered, "and you?"

"You don't know who I am?" she said almost a bit too loud.

"Umm, I heard the teacher say Videl?"

Videl groaned in frustration and said, "I am Videl Satan, daughter of the hero of the world."

"Yeah, hero," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Videl snapped.

"Nothing, just, uh, h-how didn't I know that? Stupid of me."

"Yeah stupid of you," Videl said.

"Videl!" Erasa scolded.

Sharpener chuckled softly and Erasa gave him a stern look. I have to find out the truth about this girl. She has something against me and I need to figure out what. Plus, she's real pretty, but I would never tell her that!

So when after school-after I found out Videl was in every single one of my classes, Erasa threw herself at me at every moment she could, and I creamed Sharpener in every gym task possible-I followed Videl as she walked home with Erasa and Sharpener.

"Man I don't like that Gohan freak," Sharpener said, "no one could be that fast and that strong!"

"You mean faster and stronger than you?" Erasa said.

Sharpener's face flushed with anger and he said, "shut up Erasa! God, I'm going home."

"Bye Sharpener," Videl said carelessly not even looking at him, which really seemed to bother him.

"Bye Sharpener, try not to cry too much," Erasa teased.

Sharpener growled in frustration and stormed off. I continued to follow Videl and Erasa as Erasa talked about something boy-related and Videl continued walking with her head down, not paying attention.

"Earth to Videl!" Erasa said.

"Huh?" Videl said popping her head up.

"What's wrong? You've been more moody than usual," Erasa said.

"Nothing, it's that Gohan guy."

"You think he's cute huh? I knew it!"

"No! No way! Ew, no!" Videl said quickly, "he's hiding something."

"He's mysterious, I think that's sexy."

"No, I mean I think he's the golden fighter."

"Oh I heard about that," Erasa said, "this blonde guy with torqouise eyes beat up a bunch of bank robbers and was like indestructible and super strong. Well how can Gohan be that guy, he has black hair!"

"He could have changed his hair, like those guys that were fighting Cell before my dad beat him," Videl explained.

"No, you don't think Gohan was one of those guys, do you?" Erasa said, "I didn't see him on the TV."

"Well of course you wouldn't have, that was seven years ago," Videl said, "what if he was that boy?"

"The boy that fought Cell and we thought Cell was gonna kill him?"

"Yes, him."

"No way, that kid was super strong," Erasa said, "come on you don't honestly think Gohan is that kid do you?"

Uh oh.

Videl bit her lip in thought as she thought about it. "I just know he was at the scene, he was wearing the same clothes as the golden fighter, and he was strong just like that kid."

"Ah what do you care about that boy anyways, your dad's the one who beat Cell," Erasa said.

"I'm not to sure about that."

"What? WHat do you mean?"

"Ever since I was eleven and I saw that fight, I always knew my dad couldn't have beat that guy."

"You think that little kid killed Cell and not your dad?" Erasa said, "that's crazy! Why didn't he say so?"

"Because he has a good heart, he wanted to save the world, he didn't want credit, unlike my father," Videl said. Wow, why is this girl so interested in me? If she connects me to the Cell games she'll probably tell the entire press! My life would be ruined! If she feels so deeply for this situation, she's not gonna give up I know it!

I know! I will protect the streets of Satan City, but as the golden fighter she will discover me. I will go to Bulma and she'll get a costume for me, and then I'll become...um...I'll become...I got it!

The Great Saiyanman.


End file.
